


Ode to Luke's Return of the Jedi Outfit

by evilmouse



Series: Odes to Luke [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Jedi Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker's Jedi Blacks, Movie: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/pseuds/evilmouse
Summary: Best look ever for Luke Skywalker.  Deserves a sonnet.





	Ode to Luke's Return of the Jedi Outfit

When ere mem’ry dwells upon desert skies  
Blue canopy shielding Carkoon’s Dune Sea  
One thought oer’takes all else, black-clad Jedi’s  
Monochrome costume strikes the core of me

Fantasies birthed by sexy knee-high boots  
His legs defined by pants that cling so tight  
Here, a million indecent thoughts find roots  
Seduced and won by clothing of the (k)night

Farm boy, pilot, rebel style discarded  
Offset by plasma weapon’s blaze of green  
Promise, from this outfit ne’er be parted  
To live and fight and fuck inside my dream

Forced by dark fashion, become light’s stalker  
Needs must drown in black, bring me Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> This sonnet was written in October 2018 before I joined AO3 on a comment thread for an adorable little fic about Luke's poncho by [kriffingpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriffingpoe/pseuds/kriffingpoe), who gave me the idea of writing sonnets to Luke's outfits. 
> 
> Then the lovely [frangipani](http://teagrl.tumblr.com/post/179879188632/fellow-luke-stan-evilmouse-who-isnt-on-tumblr) shared it with the world on her tumblr cause she rocks. But since I've apparently started a series now, I repost this here to share the joyful lust that Luke's Jedi blacks have inspired with the world.


End file.
